tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Medizard
Medizard is an ice elemental wizard Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Kugawattan. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXG807LkYl8 Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando -- Planet Siberious]. He is one of the main protagonists of The Wrath of Weaselpie!. Appearance Medizard shares the form of a standard Medic, except with greyish-white hair and very pale skin due to spending most of his time in cold places. To further represent this, his clothes are coloured both in pure white and lighter shades of grey and blue. He is always seen wearing a Point-and-Shoot wizard Hat that's recoloured white to match the colour of his clothes. Personality and Behaviour Medizard is usually seen as a serious and determined individual. He is wholly dedicated to his (self-proclaimed) job, which is banishing those from the Team Fortress 2 world who, in Medizard's eyes, do not play seriously and instead harm or annoy other population. Beings like these are unrelentingly killed by any of Medizard's ice spells. He also eliminates those who constantly annoy or harass players who are on the same team. On the other side of the coin, though, Medizard murders anyone he judges as threatening or hostile towards him or other peaceful beings, and attacks him first. However, although he is brave, if he recognizes the opponent as too strong for him to defeat, he will teleport out of the area and prepare for next time. Medizard seems to enjoy any environment that has either snow, ice, or both, with freezing temperatures. This is likely because he feels comfortable in a climate that complements his powers perfectly. He has a special attatchment to his home, Glacier, and spends most of his time guarding it from said beings. He also has a softer side for those he cares about, like his pet dove Nieve, whom he protects from hostile characters. Medizard will also act cordial to professional players who take playing seriously. Powers and Abilities As a wizard who masters the Ice element, Medizard possesses several ice-type spells to use in battle: *With his magic, he can create several ice blocks of various size and shape; these can be either propelled to hit the enemy at high speed, or follow Medizard's hand making it a deadly melee weapon. The ice blocks, once launched, they can be controled by the wizard in order do deliver surprise hits. *Another one of his tricks is to create a bunch of icicles at the same time, and launch them at the enemy. Said icicles are known for penetrating almost everything, such as rock or even metal. If these hit from behind they can freeze weak enemies. *For defensive use, he can summon big, rectangular ice walls that act like shields, albeit slightly fragile for stronger attacks. These ice shields can be launched like the ice blocks to attack the enemy as well. *He can create ice longswords which he can use proficiently. It is his one of his preferred methods of close combat, because the sword is made of a mysterious magical ice that apparently never melts, thus it can work even on fiery monsters. *He can also freeze enemies completely solid just by aiming his hand to the desired target. It is not used frequently, due to it only working on very weak enemies. *Furthermore, Medizard knows an interesting way of teleportation; he can teleport to any desired place, and he leaves an exact ice copy of himself at the spot he has just been. This is effective against ranged attackers, as they frequently think they were attacking the real wizard, thus leaving him precious time to sneak attack or retreat. The teleportation is performed by putting his fingers on both hands together, and takes slightly longer than other ways of teleportation used by other known Freaks. It is also possible for him to do other tricks that do not involve ice. For example, he can do large leaps and levitate briefly. The technique can be used to avoid earthquake-like attacks, or those which are only ground-level. He does not seem to use this ability very often, however. Faults and Weaknesses Medizard's physical poweress is higher than the average Medic, but fighting bare-handed himself, he is not capable of defeating even lower-mid rank Freaks, as he is rather lacking in physical strength and defence. He also has some evident weaknesses as an ice-elemental Freak: *He has a notable weakness against fire; not only most of his ice spells would melt before they could reach a fiery monster, but also any sort of fire blast will prove fatal for Medizard. If he does not find any way to take the fire out, he would probably end up knocked out. *Without his ice walls, he is rather fragile, and suffers great knockback if attacked by hard-hitting attacks. Nieve This snow-white dove named Nieve is Medizard's loyal companion. It has grown great love for the wizard, and likes to rest on its friend's shoulder. Due to its great loyalty, Medizard lets it fly wherever it wants. Nieve never hesitates to return to the wizard's presence. Nieve shares Medizard's opinion and behaviour towards violent characters who have fun harrassing people. Whenever it finds one in his usual flights around frozen lands, it tries to either eliminate the threat itself or goes to warn its friend. Despite being such a small bird, Nieve is brave and determined, and possesses incredible powers itself. If it needs to fight, it will fly towards the enemy, morph itself into an ice block and smash with enough force to knock down low-rank Freaks. Nieve can also perform a teleporting ability, which only it performs if it is either wounded or needs to move silently from place to place. Trivia *Medizard has gone trough a succession of skins until his definitive one. *The ice wizard hat of his concept design can still be seen briefly at the start of his debut video. *The magician has an ability still unused by now. *Medizard was originally planned to despise Ghastly Gibus wearers; this was altered after his debut video and was changed to just simply hating the hat itself. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Wizard of Ice *The Snow Dove *Blizzard of Protection ''The Wrath of Weaselpie! *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 1 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 By the community Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg'' *Frost Fight *Arctic Assault Mischief Time *Mischief Time: From Bad to Worse... to Even Worse *Mischief Time: Taking is better than Giving Other Appearances *Medizard hates Ghastly Gibuses *Medizard is spotted. *Trailer: The RED Dominance (Cameo) *How Kugawattan REALLY makes videos (Cameo) *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 2 - Medizard *Stu Pays Medizard a Visit Category:Blade Users Category:Elementals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan Category:Teamless